


Jealousy Smells like Sandalwood

by EchoInWonderland



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Jealous Solas, NSFW, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, Solas Fluff Friday, Solas Smut, Vaginal Sex, dom!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInWonderland/pseuds/EchoInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Corepheus' defeat; in which Solas shows that even though he's old, he still gets jealous. </p><p>Chapter 1 is set-up Chapter 2 is smut. Porn with very little plot.</p><p>Updated as of Nov. 2017 for less cringe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crime

Bare feet swung off the side of the fur-covered mattress in anticipation: she had been waiting for Solas to finish a letter he’d been working on for hours to perfect. He'd invited the inquisitor to join him in his quarters, she figured it would be for something besides sitting on his bed as he worked. Passing time together was fine, but after being apart for a month? Although hesitant to admit it, she was expecting something more when the two were first alone. Part of her wished he had missed her enough to greet her warmly or at least look slightly less composed after they were reunited.

He had done no such thing.

As soon as she returned to Skyhold, she had to force herself not to dart to the rotunda, looking overeager was the last thing the elf wanted. The age difference between her and Solas was significant and the last thing she wanted was to act like a lovestruck teenager. After hours of debate of when she should be allowed to see him and the occasional internal proposal of an excuse to just pass through, the day ultimately escaped her. The next day, she was still unsure of how to greet him or what to say- she had no troubles looking like a fool and tripping over her words would no doubt worsen her condition.

On the third day, she was fully planning to see him regardless of preserving her face. But then Cassandra needed her guidance and by the time they’d finished their discussion, the sky was a slur of yellow and red. Solas was rarely in the rotunda after sundown and her inspection only affirmed her hunch. Interpreting the absence as rejection hurt, but the inquisitor didn’t relish being vulnerable, so she casually acted as if her intentions had been to speak to Dorian.

Which, now that she mentioned it, would have been a fine excuse to see Solas on the first day.

Dorian mentioned the same point. The two ended up in his room along with Iron bull talking about anything that came up, eventually drifting off into the fade. After waking, she was fully determined to go see him, having been given a pep talk by her friends the previous night. That had gone sour when Cullen invited her to his chess game that ultimately consumed half the day- the second half preoccupied by Lelianna lecturing her on maintaining a secure keep, not letting her leave the room until the stars were speckled in the sky.

The fifth day she was pulled away by Josephine to attend a party and the sixth she had to kill the host.

It had been a full week before she'd mustered the courage to greet Solas, who sat calmly at his desk, sipping at spindleweed tea, calmly reading a book. He'd hardly looked up when she entered, eyes going back to the ancient text he read casually.

"Vhenan." She could still feel the outrage from how casual he had been, he might as well have told her he hadn't noticed her absence in the slightest. Part of her felt betrayed, she didn't want to look foolish by going to greet him too soon, but she'd been wishing that he would tell her otherwise. No relief was found though, he hadn't even invited her to his quarters to spend time with her, but rather he needed another quill, "The tip on mine has frayed"

So here she was on the bed, mulling over all the events of the previous days, wondering what she had done to deserve this detachment. The strong scent of sandalwood filling the air as the incense he'd lit finally began filling the room with smoke. She waited for what must have been half an eternity on the bed: initially, she was perched on the very corner but had eventually positioned herself in the very middle of the bed, crossed legs impatiently bouncing. Next to the elf was a tome she’d found next to his bed, but the ancient texts proved too boring and not now she relentlessly tried to keep herself occupied.

Wide eyes eventually glanced out the window to see the sun already setting, candlelight coating the room in a warm glow. Celestial had tried to excuse herself on several occasions, but it went the same way each time.

"I should really be going now-"

"Would you hand me that bottle of ink please?"

He would say something, brief and sharp words cutting through the air, she would comply and afterwards he would direct her to have a seat on his bed. She would patiently wait there for a bit longer, then try again. It was a monotonous cycle and part of her overactive imagination began to wonder if she'd ever be able to leave.

After her restlessness intensified with the newfound darkness, she'd decided she was swift enough to escape without a trace- she'd been there for the burning of six of the scented sticks, the intoxicating smell filling thick air. His back was facing her, so she stood deftly off the bed, bare feet padding across the cold floor and to the door- the door she had just realized had no handle.

Her eyebrows turned in confusion, upon reaching out to it, the air seemed to resist, feeling like the opposite side of a magnet pushing against her. After a brief struggle with the odd push, she managed to touch the door- it felt more like lead than pine. Her face was scrunched up, bewilderment evident on her face, she didn't realize the heavy presence settle behind her.

"Inquisitor, I believe I requested for you to remain on the bed. It would be best if you were to follow those instructions." Breath caressed her neck, deep voice coming so suddenly she nearly fell backwards in surprise. Solas offered one hand to her, which she instinctively accepted, before gently escorting her back to his bed.

She felt a pang of fear and excitement build up in her stomach, was he going to finally acknowledge her presence? If not, there wasn’t much of another option. He laid her down on the bed, hand following up her cheeks, adoringly tucking a stray hair behind her ear, her shuddering at the action. One of his knees pressed against her thigh for the briefest moment before he returned to his writing desk, resuming his work.

A frustrated sigh left Celest, she knew better than to say anything though, all that would come of it would be a sarcastic response from him.

“Should you wish to leave our little session here, vhenan, you’ve only to ask”

“And have you give me the cold shoulder?”

“Hardly- how could I refuse you?”

Still shocked that she received a word from him at all, the inquisitor remained the way he'd left her, pressed against his mattress, flush spread across her face and ears. Large eyes glanced around the room she'd seen hundreds of times in the past, taking inventory of the ever-constant setting.

Stone walls, wood floors, woven carpets, single writing desk, a nightstand, and the four-poster bed with an assortment of furs and quilts layered on top.

Dull was the best description for the space, but without a means for escape other than surrendering to her hah’ren, she resigned to laying there. For another two hours until the sandalwood incense had transformed to a twisted spindle of ash and the woodsy sent had nearly faded.

The sound of a chair rattling alerted lavender orbs to open and look at the writing desk: Solas stood tall, slender fingers arranging velum laced with black ink into a neat stack. The documents were placed to one corner nonchalantly before the mage opened his top drawer, pulling out another incense stick.

Without glancing in her direction, Solas walked to his nightstand and lifted the slight piece of iron bark he used to collect the ashes. He discarded the dusty carnage, finally replacing the burnt pieces with the fresh one he’d retrieved. The inquisitor watched him closely, wondering if she'd be allowed to leave now that he'd finished everything. It wasn't until the stick was lit that she realized something was different- the sandalwood had been replaced with sweet juniper. She sat up curiously, immediately getting pushed back down by Solas.

"I expect you know why I held you here?"

"No, not really,"

She had answered innocently enough, but her lover was clearly not happy with the response, large hands cupping her face to make eye contact. Slate irises were dark, scanning over her face for any signs of a lie, "Is that so?" He pushed her harder onto the mattress, plush furs pressing into her back.

"You kept me waiting. For a week." Her brows furrowed, "It's been over a month. Yet you sought the company of another man rather than me?" He words sounded closer to a growl than the usual calm tone she was so captivated by.

"D-Do you mean Dorian?"

"He was the first offense, wasn't he? Him and the qunari?"

"You should know by now that neither have any interest in me."

"That's not the point, da’len. You rubbed salt in when you went with the shemlen."

She had to suppress a giggle, he of all people? Celest couldn't stop the little uneven laughter rumbling in her chest, Solas' eyes turning to slits, one of his hands gripping her hip tightly.

"So you find your absence from me is humorous?"

"You're jealous!" She giggled madly, ignoring the hands tightening on her. She had been so worried about looking childish to him, yet he was acting like a jealous youth. There’d never been a reason to worry to begin with, no purpose for avoiding him.

"I am." Her laughter halted, looking up at him in shock. The bluntness of his statement was unexpected. He continued, "You may be oblivious to your admirers, vhenan, but I see them- even you must see the commander looking at you. He may remain professional, but even you must notice his attraction to the comfort you give him. Yet you prance around without a thought, not even bothering to see your lover?" His breath was hot on her neck, heat rising to her pale face, he'd never stated the status of their relationship so clearly.

Anticipation began to build up in her stomach, Solas pushing between her legs knees settling by narrow hips, sweet smoke wafting through the air. The smell of Solas’ room was most always spicy and masculine, it was only when she joined him in his quarters that he would light incense of sweet florals- the familiar emotions she associated with the air making her heart race.

"I expect you to give me a good explanation as to why you didn't see me."

"I-I didn't want to seem childish"

He chuckled, slipping a hand underneath her bottom, lifting her from the bed and connecting their lips adoringly urging for shaking legs to wrap around his waist, "You never have to worry about such things, my little fool," He kissed parted lips again, hands trailing up the thin shirt to her ribs.

The woman melted underneath him, quiet whimpers leaving her throat as he continued to let his hands roam over her. Her shirt was completely removed in a matter of minutes, a trail of wet kisses leading down to her naval stopping right above the waistband of her thick leggings, he glanced up at her, lips tugged up in a smug expression.

She was a mess, any remnants of her once braided hair gone, hot pink speckled over her porcelain skin. He kept his eyes locked on her, pulling away and letting a knuckle brush up against her thigh carefully, flared hips bucking at the contact. 

"You're absolutely precious, da'len" He nipped the very tip of her ear before completely standing from the bed, Celestial robbed from all contact. Half lidded eyes looked up as the man walked over to his desk again, calmly removing his tunic, leaving a green undershirt- he stopped there.

He did return to the bed, but made no more contact with the nearly nude woman there, just pushing himself underneath a single quilt, looking content to sleep. Celestial glared at him, disbelief evident on her face.

"You're joking."

"Not at all, vhenan. You made me wait, it's only fair that I return the favor."

"I didn't lock you in my room and get you all hot and bothered!"

"Irrelevant, Celestial. Besides, you were hardly trapped, I offered you the opportunity to leave. Now, lie down and get some rest, you will need it."

She was given no time to protest, strong arms tugging her down onto a covered chest, piling a fortress of blankets over her petite frame, the sheer weight pinning her against him. She puffed her cheeks out, trying to push away from his chest, "Release me." The demand came out as more of a whine than anything else; she wasn't going anywhere tonight, she would be forced to sit in the bed for another eternity, she knew that.

"By the time I do allow you to leave, you won't want to go, Celestial."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'll show you in the morning. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure. Now, sleep."

“That’s not fair!”

“If you’d like to go now, I’d be more than happy to oblige. You just won’t receive your reward.”

Violet eyes glared at the ceiling, she never did this kind of stuff to him, it was unfair of him to act like an omniscient elder who could guide her properly. Solas reached over to the nightstnad and blew out the candle keeping the room lit, clutching her to him in the darkness, running slender fingers through her hair patiently.

"Oh, and Celestial?” His response was an annoyed sound, showing that she was listening. The sensation of fingers gripping her chin was combined with the steely gaze of reflective eyes meeting with her own.

"Don't ever keep me waiting again."


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have smut for Solas smut saturday one day after the initial Solas fluff friday; that didn't happen. But there's smut on a Tuesday! Tuesday smut is good too, right? Enjoy some Dom!Solas and Celestial Lavellan being awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some translations so you aren't confused! :)  
> *All of these are from project Elvhen; it's a beautiful thing, I think we're allowed to use them? If not, I can remove this dialogue, I just wanted my elves to say crute things to one another)  
> +Pala em elvar’el: Fuck me harder  
> +‘Ma’av’in: My mouth. A very personal and slightly sexual endearment. The meaning is essentially, “I love you so much, and desire you so much, that my mouth tastes like yours.” But also means, “We understand each other on such a personal level, that you could talk for me.”  
> +Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma: I want to cum inside of you until I spill out of you.

Tired eyes cracked open to darkness, a confused sigh breaking the silence in the room as the elf attempted to kick off the mountain of blankets resting on her body. She was normally a morning person, her keeper having always made her wake up early in the morning, she wondered briefly what was making today so different. 

The response was simple enough when she looked through the window: it wasn’t morning at all, the moon still the only source of light outside in addition to crisp stars. She looked over at Solas, remembering all the events from only a few hours prior. A small giggle playing off her frustration when she thought about what he’d said. She wondered for a moment if staying had been worth it after all- a question she very well knew the answer to. 

"I'm glad to see you laughing, you weren't sleeping well." The deep voice conjured a startled yelp, looking back at the man in the bed. He sat up, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You were tossing and turning for hours, did you have a nightmare?" His face held nothing but concern, Celestial relieved to have him, truly him and not some façade, at her side once more.

She didn't recall having any bad dreams; she was skilled at lucid dreaming, so even if it was, she wouldn't have been acting out physically. She took longer than normal to answer him, mind reeling to remember what may have caused her to be acting in such a way. 

"I don't-" She paused, considering more before answering, "I’ve really no idea, but I’m not frightened at all now." Solas nodded, gesturing for her to lay back down, Celest comfortably leaning against his chest once more.

Although Solas seemed content to drift off to sleep once again, Celestial’s bad habit of seemingly endless chatter captivated him. Once she got him involved in the conversation, the elder was fully engaged and now wide-awake. They filled the time with idle chatter, having more than a while left before anyone else in Skyhold awoke. 

Which was concerning for Solas- the inquisitor needed her rest, she needed to be well-rested for a long day of mingling and paperwork before being plunged back into the Emerald Graves. It was with this motivation, that he began discussing more academic topics, controversial ones even in hopes of the woman sleeping from boredom. His plan wasn’t working out very well.

"The elven gods which have been recovered today are likely only a few which are remembered, assuming they were gods at all. I imagine there are perhaps even hundreds which were forgotten over the years, if the definition of a god is stretched enough." A curious nod and focused eyes proved how unsuccessful his attempts to even relax Celest had gone. 

Even as he continued to mindlessly throw theories into the conversation, her crossed feet dangled in the air, stomach flush against him as if hanging onto his every word. He was amazed by how full of wonder and open-minded she was, but now was not the time for the inquisitor to be wide awake. 

"I do love these discussions, Celest, but I fear your attention may be undeserved so late in the evening." He chuckled, smoothing her hair down against her back absentmindedly. 

"It's your fault for picking such an interesting topic, Solas."  
"I thought if anything you'd be offended."  
"How so?"  
"I was blasphemous, was I not? Claiming the existence of other 'false' gods?"  
"Our clan never claimed to know everything which ever occurred in history."

Lavellan never ceased to amaze him, she was full of a vibrant spirit which he'd never imagined possible from one of the Dalish. He sighed, running a hand over his scalp for a moment, "Either way, you can't stay awake all night." She shimmied up to her knees, quilt still draped over her bare shoulders. 

There was no response, she was borderline insomniac, it'd been that way for years; clans slept outside in the elements, to be slothful could be a death sentence. The first was only doing what naturally came to her. It was embarrassing, really, that a full-grown woman was unable to enter the fade on less than a whim- she was no child in need of an adult to lull them to sleep. 

Celest's thoughts were interrupted when her partner pushed down and muted any sounds with an unexpected kiss. Once she registered what was happening, her body answered his call, letting bare arms embrace the mage. His skin was warm, as it always was, and the weight of his necklace resting against her collarbone would never cease to make her heart flutter against the smooth bone. 

A muffled mewl left her throat, still closed legs lying flat against the mattress as Solas pressed his body firmly on top of her own. He moved his attention to her neck, dragging his tongue against the sensitive flesh there, one hand firmly keeping a grip on the roots of her hair as a precaution to keep her exposed to him.

"This is sudden," Her voice was already breathless, she didn't mind the abrupt intimacy, but the elder was rarely swayed to perversion as he was now. Solas pulled away for a moment, eyes meeting, a quick kiss being exchanged before he answered.

"There are other ways to make you tired, vhenan." An excited grin from the inquisitor was seemingly contradicted with how red her cheeks still were. He kissed the flushed skin sweetly before elaborating, "Would you like me to stop?" there was no judgement to be found on his face, no consequences for refusing the advances. Solas wanted an honest response before continuing with anything that may make her uncomfortable.

"Please don't, Solas." It was Celestial who initiated the next kiss, met with enthusiastic touches. Solas gave a smile and shuffled himself between her thighs, returning his assault on her neck and eventually further down, brushing the jawbone pendant from his way and allowing the weight to rest above her naval. A shaky breath escaped kiss-swollen lips, unable to contain her anticipation. Lavellan could feel Solas’ erection rubbing against the fabric of her leggings, hips bucking in a feverish attempt to create friction. 

Wet kisses went down lower, hot mouth moving across her trembling body, stopping momentarily at pale breasts. Large hands abandoned her waist, massaging soft mounds and nipping anywhere his mouth could touch. 

Her own hands went from clutching onto the fabric of his tunic to the laces of his breaches, tugging blindly. A low groan of approval encouraged her efforts, Solas trying to keep his attention focused on her chest, eventually surrendering when she managed to pull him from the tight fabric. Lavellan had no need to remove his shirt, he yanked the deep emerald material off himself. Delicate hands found his length, cupping the base and stroking him far too gently. Glowing eyes evaluated his face carefully, clearly worried that her actions were too rough. 

Her thumb darted over the tip of him, smearing a bead of precum over the exposed pink head, earning a pleased groan from the man above her. He stayed rigid and upright as she repeated the action, using the fluid as a lubricant to let her hand glide more smoothly along his length. Solas tried to control his breathing, ragged breaths coming out in controlled gasps. 

He snatched Celestial's hand away, taking the other wrist along with it and pinning them firmly above her head in only one palm. Confusion painted her face, cocking her head at him, "Me coming undone first is not in tonight's plans, vhenan." Her cheeks grew hotter, his previous ministrations resuming. 

He was too eager to continue feeling; attention quickly shifting to the waistband of her last coverings, freeing the restrained hands in favor of letting nimble fingers dip under both leggings and smalls. 

She stilled, feeling his middle and index finger press against either side of her clit; she let her shaking hands clutch onto him tightly, feeling the digits run down against her womanhood. Celest could feel their magic sparking in reaction to one another, warmth flooding her abdomen, wanting nothing more than for him to stop teasing her. He pushed the two fingers together at her clit again, rubbing small circles just above the sensitive nub. 

She clung to his body, emitting a loud cry against his neck, legs spreading apart further to allow him more access. His fingers dipped down lower, slipping one between her lips for just a moment before both teased around her seam, not allowing them to slip inside. She bucked violently, whining quietly in disapproval of the teasing actions. 

Solas forcefully brought in the girl for a kiss, finally permitting a finger to penetrate her core. A strangled moan came from Celest, her legs squeezing against the man's hips, grip sliding from his shoulders to eventually the thick couple of leather cords around his neck. He wasted no time adding a second, pushing inside of her quickly, delighted at the little noises which erupted from the girl. 

A third finger plunged inside, a slightly distressed whimper escaping her lips, clutching onto the intruding extremities. He only continued his rampage for a little while, watching Celest's face distort into pleasure, platinum hair splayed out over the bed and concealing blotchy red cheeks.

"You are so beautiful, Celestial," He placed a kiss on her temple, moving the hair from her face, wincing slightly when the dark swipes of ink became visable, he quickly disguised his facial expression, pulling out of her completely. She mewled in displeasure, glaring up at him, clearly concerned that he would stop like he had yesterday. His chest rumbled in amusement, smearing the wetness of his fingers onto her clit, pulling them away completely to grab her hips firmly.

"Last chance to stop me."  
"Why would I stop you?"  
"Is that a yes or a no, vhenan?  
“You’re impossible.”  
“So, no?”  
“Solas, please keep going!" 

He gave a wolfish grin, satisfied that her composure had dissolved. He rarely got to see her unraveled, it stripped away his normally uptight composure, replacing it with his newly adopted prideful demeanor. Snatching leggings and smalls off gracefully, not taking a moment longer than needed to resume his position between creamy thighs. 

Tightening his grip, Solas began pushing inside firmly, a choked yelp leaving her lips and eyes squeezing shut in bliss. Solas continued to press more into her until he was fully sheathed. It was then that he remained still to let her adjust, head down and concentrating on the sensations, trying to steady his breaths. 

"Solas, please move!" Her mind reeled, barely able to get the words out of her mouth. Celestial's back arched off the bed when he withdrew, light eyes dark with lust, locked on the woman underneath him. 

He loosened his grasp on her hips, grabbing at soft thighs instead, lifting tense legs over his shoulders. He was closer to her lips now and he took full advantage, leaning down to kiss her, loud whimpers coming from the female as the tension in her legs built up from the position. 

The pace he set was slow and steady, concern of hurting her still present even with his mind clouded with pleasure. As the pace increased, fingers began to dig into the fat of her thighs, red crescent shapes left in his wake; his mouth moving from her own to her neck again, all of the effort he'd put into not leaving marks forgotten, bright hickeys already showing up as his teeth danced along smooth flesh. 

His thrusts became more sporadic, pulling out almost completely before cramming back inside, her legs quivering with the rough movement, straining to stay in place. Solas paused again, the overwhelming feelings nearly causing him to spill inside of her. With a deep inhale, he pulled out of her completely, hissing as the cool air touched his drenched member. Were it not for her legs over his shoulders and labored breaths, their bodies would have been completely still.

Solas’ hand absentmindedly went to her face, fingers caressing her chin, prompting violet eyes to slowly open, appearing almost incandescent in the darkness of the room. He pressed their foreheads together, hand rubbing circles into the small of her back without a thought.

"Get on your knees, vhenan." He let his lips curl into a smirk, her cheeks puffing out, "How romantic, Solas" Celestial rolled her eyes, giving a sigh of relief as her burning legs were removed from the stressful position.

The foreign feeling of lustful hunger conquered the embarrassment she would've felt under any other situation as she twisted her body to rest on top of the quilts, resting on her forearms and letting her shaky legs spread apart just enough to allow Solas access.

Solas watched her carefully, the intoxicating desire to join with her spreading heat through his body. He inhaled breathlessly, grabbing her waist again and entering her more slowly this time, using more precision in hopes of hit the spot inside of her that would make her call his name to the night. 

Sharp breaths and moans of impact were like music to the elder, Celestial pressing her face against her forearms as her hips were rocked against Solas' ; the sensations were overwhelming, the tortuously slow and deep thrusts causing every little movement to be felt.

"Solas!" The woman's entire lower body attempted to jerk away from the abrupt pleasure, the head of Solas’ cock sliding against the smooth surface that rested just behind her gut. A smug smile covered the man's face, thrusts becoming more aggressive, careful to rub against the hypersensitive spot inside of her as often as he could. 

Celestial was mumbling incoherently, getting the air knocked from her lungs each time he drove his hips forward, her knees having gone weak from his touch; he was the only thing keeping her body from being a puddle on the mattress. 

"Pala em elvar’el! Vhenan!" Celestial was bucking against his manhood, speaking in Elvhen in hoped that it would bring some sort of pleasure to the elder male, newfound confidence encouraging her to say such a vulgar thing. Her words were met with the reaction she’d hoped for when her lover's smile deepened, happily obliging to her plea, moving his hand down so his fingers could rest against her clit. 

Magic flowed past nimble fingertips, emitting tingly warmth against the exposed flesh, circling it just as he'd done before, keeping in pace with the crests of her pleasure. She’d already been built up for so long, he was hardly surprised when Celestial gave a final cry of ecstasy and curved hips pressed to meet his.

She froze, still being subjected to Solas' harsh actions, her body occasionally convulsing as waves of bliss spread through her. She swore her vision was blurry after the final powerful wave rushed through her, the now almost unbearable pleasure continuing, Solas too entranced in the sensations of her clenching around him to stop stimulating her as directly. 

The harsh stimulation only lasted a little while longer, the pleasure coiling in his own stomach as his movements became forced and jerky. 

"Ma’av’in, Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma!" He had planned on saying the words in a composed manner, but the tightness released and an unexpected shout rang off the walls of the room and he spilled himself inside of her, moving both hands to keep the base of his length firmly in place. 

She mewled out weakly, feeling hot spurts of seed collecting in her still sensitive body. The couple remained in that position to catch their breath, the afterglow beginning to settle in as the seconds passed. Solas was the first to act, pulling out limply, groaning a little when the tight squeezing ceased.

"Ar lath ma," The phrase slipped pass his lips without a thought, pulling her spent form into a loose embrace, a fuzzy feeling developing in the form of butterflies. She mumbled out something in reply, but kept her face pressed against the cool edge of a pillow, evening breaths telling him she had already slipped off. 

Solas gave a final chuckle, preparing to enter the fade himself, the satisfying feeling from their coupling relaxing him along with his success of getting the restless woman to get to sleep.

"Perhaps you will sleep this well every night, once this is all over."

A sad expression claimed the man’s face as he remembered not only his duties but the papers that sat on his desk. A painful reminder that this was only the beginning of his journey and what would too soon be the end of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually prefer writing erotica over anything else, but I fear posting too much because I feel like people don't like it. Would you guys be down for more smut? Cause I would love that, but I also want to give the reader what they want, so opinions would be nice :)
> 
> Toodles  
> ~Nyx/Echo


End file.
